


Adam (Beast) X Fem-Reader – Our Sweet Girl

by writeyouin



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, post-natal depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: You're Adam's pregnant wife. Most of the castle are certain it's a boy, including him. Your joy at giving him an heir is dashed when you birth a daughter. You can't bear to look at her, fearing Adam's reaction. Mrs. Potts allows him entry & he's alarmed by your loud sobs, fearing the worst. You apologize profusely for failing & beg him not to execute you as you've read stories of what kings do to wives who fail to give sons. Adam quickly calms you, just happy both his wife & child are healthy.





	Adam (Beast) X Fem-Reader – Our Sweet Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Ballerino is an old term for a male ballerina, not a typo. Fun fact 2, the kid’s name is the original Author’s name of Beauty and the Beast.

A baby’s cry. To you, after thirteen hours of labour, it was the single most beautiful sound in the world. Nothing had ever sounded more wonderfully perfect and you knew that nothing ever would again. Sweat rolled down your brow, but you didn’t have the mind to care, instead you simply smiled tiredly.

“Mrs Potts,” You said breathlessly, trying to focus your mind enough to find the words you needed to say. “My baby, where’s my baby?”

Mrs Potts chuckled warmly, “Patience my dear, this little girl has to be wrapped up nice and warm before you can see her.”

“Girl?” The word sounded foreign to you, as if it didn’t fit in with the world you’d envisioned. “No… No, I had a boy.”

Mrs Potts brought the now clean baby to your arms, placing her down gently and parting the swaddling blanket just enough that you could see her face. She was still crying though not as loudly as before now that tiredness was already overtaking her. “Oh, don’t I know it, my lady,” Mrs Potts laughed amiably. “The whole castle thought you were having a boy but take a look at that face. I’m telling you now, Madame Garderobe will be happy to have a little princess to dress and sing to.”

Mrs Potts waited for any kind of reaction from you, perhaps a look of awe or some kind of maternal touch but you sat stock still, frozen in time, staring at your baby as if she were some kind of monstrosity. Unsure of what to do at the unexpected reaction, Mrs Potts said hurriedly, “Yes well, I’m sure you just need some rest now, so I’ll get little angel settled until you’re well enough to feed her.”

She took the baby from you, placing her in the cot at the foot of your bed, then turned to take her leave. Before she could however, you asked in a voice that was barely a whisper, “When will my husband be back?”

“The master should be back in two days’ time, I hope you’ll have a name picked by then my lady. It will be nice for the master if you do.”

She left, shutting the door quietly behind her. On shaky legs, you got up, holding onto the side of the bed for support. You took a few steps till you were stood over the baby’s cot, staring at her with vacant eyes, that were not seeing her, but a memory from only two months ago.

After years of being a beast, Adam had made various trips to neighbouring kingdoms, hoping he could make them allies to his and protect his subjects by doing so. On the particular night you had in mind, he’d been invited to England for a visit to their Queen. Although you hadn’t wanted him to leave so close to the birth, you understood that he had to go and that he’d try to be back before you had your first child.

Feeling lonely, you snuck down to the kitchens where you knew the castle’s servants would be, relaxing together after a hard day’s work. Upon entering the small kitchenette, which felt smaller than it was for the amount of people crowded into it, you smiled, hearing their laughter and general merriment, all of which died when Cogsworth spotted you.

“Your Majesty!” He bowed lowly, holding onto his monocle as he did. “What are you doing in here? You shouldn’t lower yourself to come down to the riff-raff. Did you not know to ring the bells? Oh my, are they not working? I’ll bet that’s Lumiere’s fault! I told him to have those in working order in time for-”

“I don’t sit insulting you Mon’Ami,” Lumiere warned jokingly, interrupting Cosworth’s rambling from his seat at the small wooden table.

“Well I never!” Cogsworth put a pompous hand to his chest, offended by Lumiere’s lack of professionalism.

“My Lady, if I may pull you up a chair,” Lumiere smiled, getting up and offering his seat to you.

“Lumiere! This is our Queen, not, ‘ _your Lady,_ ’ and I’m sure she came here for a reason, which is not to be insulted by your lack of training to how a Queen should be treated.”

“Agh, save it for another time Cogsworth, it’s clear that our Lady wishes to have company for the night, isn’t that right mademoiselle?”

You smiled, tipping your head gracefully at Lumiere, “Indeed, but please, don’t let me interrupt your celebrations, I’d hate to ruin things because of a crown and a title.”

“You, ruin things? Never,” Lumiere scoffed. “Please, have a seat my Lady.”

Mrs Potts came forward from the back of the room, brandishing a worn tray with a tea-set, having prepared it the second you stepped into the room. “Yes, do sit Your Majesty, before that baby pops right out here and now. And be sure to have some tea, it’ll settle any nerves you might be having.”

You chuckled, not feeling nervous at all in that very moment as Plumette offered you her hand, guiding you to the chair, despite your cumbersome size. You sat down, noting that there was still a certain silence in the room that wasn’t there before.

“Come on, I wasn’t born into royalty and you all know it, don’t let the atmosphere die because I’m here now,” You said, grabbing your tea cup and saucer and resting them on your baby bump.

The less-than-graceful act seemed to set everyone at ease, causing a few to laugh.

“My, my,” Mrs Potts said, “If that baby gets any bigger, we’ll need a larger room to spend the evenings in, Your Majesty.”

You snickered at the sentiment, “Please, just call me (Y/N), if only for tonight, and by all means I think you’re right Mrs Potts, this little one is growing so fast already, was young Charles as bad as this?”

“Oh, that’s going back in time, my dear, but if I remember correctly, my Chip was getting far too big for my liking.”

Soon enough, everyone joined in the conversation, adopting you into their unique version of a family, brought together by circumstance and love alone. You reached for your teacup, wincing instead as the baby kicked you.

“Is everything alright, your Majesty?” Cogsworth asked, still using your title when nobody else would.

You nodded curtly, indicating that everything was alright, “Just a big kick is all, Cogsworth.”

Plumette smiled knowingly, “With legs like that, I’m sure it’s a young ballerina in there.”

“Ballerina?” Lumiere leaned over the back of Plumette’s chair, playing lovingly with her hair. “No, no mon amour, it is most certainly a young gentleman in there, a ballerino if you will.”

“What is this talk of dancers?” Madame Garderobe warbled. “Our young princess will be a singer to join me and my sweet Maestro.”

Even Cogsworth couldn’t resist the opportunity to join in the fun, as he asked proudly, “And what does the master think the child will be, your majesty? Is it to be a young prince or princess for us to serve?”

You thought back to all the conversations in the quiet of night when it felt like nobody else existed other than you, Adam, and your unborn child. He’d always kiss your stomach, worshipping the new life within and say he adored the new king that would succeed him, joking that they hadn’t even met yet.

“A boy,” You admitted dreamily, “but there really is no way of telling these things.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that my dear,” Mrs Potts smiled knowingly. “If I may, I’d like to borrow your wedding ring, just for a moment.”

You saw where she was going, in ways of old superstition and complied, missing the ring’s weight the second you took it off. Mrs Potts tied the ring to a length of string, letting it hover over your stomach when she did. “If it swings in a line, it’s going to be a boy, if it moves in a circle, you’ll have a girl.”

Lumiere grinned, “And if you throw it at Cogsworth, your baby will be a hero.”

A small laugh escaped your laugh, though you quickly fell quiet again as your ring stared moving to and fro on its string.

Lumiere clapped Cogsworth on the back jovially, “What did I tell you?! A boy, it’s going to be a boy!”

The room cheered, entertaining the idea of a young prince to teach the ways of ruling a kingdom; although nobody said it, you could tell they were excited to right the wrongs of the past and teach your baby in a way they should have taught Adam after his mother died. In a way, your baby was going to be their redemption.

A small gurgle brought you from your reverie. “Be quiet,” You mumbled to the baby, upset more than anything that your memory had been disturbed. Ignoring the child, you crawled into your bed, hoping to lose your concerns to sleep. Unfortunately, that wasn’t possible as nightmares of beheadings and Adam throwing you to the wolves invaded your mind.

“(Y/N)? My love, wake up.”

You jolted awake at the gentle caress on your forehead, seeing Adam above you. He cradled your baby in his arms, paying more attention to you than her. No words came to you as you stared at the alien scene in front of you, unsure where Adam had come from.

“I tried to get back sooner, my love, but that English Queen was a bit of a tyrant and kept me longer than she should have. Just think, one day earlier and I would have been here for this.”

“I’m sorry,” You whispered, tears quickly flowing from your eyes.

Adam frowned, reaching out for you with his spare hand, gasping when you flinched back from his touch.

“NO! I’M SORRY!” You sobbed. “IT’S MY FAULT! I’M SORRY!”

The baby screamed at being disturbed and you wailed along with her, throwing yourself into the pillows.

“COGSWORTH!” Adam roared.

Cogsworth burst in, having been stood just outside eavesdropping on what was supposed to be a beautiful reunion along with the other servants. “Yes, Master!”

“Fetch the physician immediately! My wife needs help.”

“Yes Master,” Cogsworth said, hastily running out of the room, with Lumiere at his heels eager to assist.

Mrs Potts ran into the room, silently offering to take the baby from Adam. He passed the screaming child to her, feeling that he had to care for you first. When he was alone with you once again, he held the back of your shoulders, leaning into you in an awkward hug.

“Please, (Y/N), tell me where it hurts. The physician will be here soon my love. I need to know what’s wrong,” he pleaded.

You shivered.

“ _Please._ ”

“It’s wrong,” You cried.

“What is?”

“That’s not our baby.”

“I don’t understand, (Y/N), please, explain what’s happening.”

You sat up, throwing your arms around Adam’s neck and clinging to him like your life depended on it. “You said you wanted to be a better father to our **son** than your father was to you.”

Realisation dawned on Adam. He held onto you, rocking you in a soothing motion, and feeling guilty at the amount of pressure he’d accidentally put on you by a poor choice of words. “Shh, (Y/N), my love, I will be a better father than mine was, to our **daughter**.”

“No, you’ll hate me, you’ll _kill_ me.”

He stroked your hair, “No! I would never- could never- That was a nightmare my love. Leave the bad dreams behind and come into our paradise where we have a delightful baby girl to love and to cherish. She’s just as perfect as you.”

You pulled away, staring at him with puffy, tear-stained eyes, “What? But she- she doesn’t-”

“Have a name yet?” Adam interrupted. “Yes, I know, and unless you have something better, I was thinking that our little girl could be named after my mother.”

“Gabrielle…” You said quietly, feeling dizzy and somewhat disoriented.

“Gabrielle-Suzanne. Is that okay with you?”

Suddenly feeling tired, you slumped back against the bed mumbling, “It’s perfect.”

Adam kissed your forehead, “Yes, she is… just like you. Rest now my love, me and our little Gabrielle-Suzanne will be here when you wake up. We love you.”


End file.
